Just Admit It!
by Girl-With-No-Name x
Summary: Rose/Scorpius fluff. Reviews Please. No Flames. They Burn.


'Sup People of the Internet receiving World. How are we all feeling today? We all feeling good? Great! Today I am writing ANOTHER Rose/Scorpius story! Its been forever since I last posted a RW/SM and it feels so great to be doing it again. Before we start, I must stress that I do not own Rose ... Or Scorpius ... Or any of the following characters in this story. I don't even own 'Harry Potter' if I'm being honest with you. Quite depressing, but oh well. One can dream, can't I.

Rose's POV

*Tap Tap Tap*

Whoever is tapping that God damn pen had better stop it or else I'll bloody snap the pen. Seriously, it's a library. People are supposed to be quiet. Which includes not tapping a pen.

*Tap Tap Tap*

That's it. I'm gonna find whoever is tapping that blasted pen, and I'm going to kill them with it. OH MY GOD! Of all the people in Hogwarts that could have been tapping the pen, it had to be Malfoy. Scorpius Freaking Malfoy. If I'm quiet I can sneak back to my seat and save myself a load of abuse from that white-haired moron.

" You spying on me there, Weasel. Am I that good looking that you can't take you eyes off me. " Guess I wasn't quiet enough.

" No, actually. I wasn't spying on you. I was trying to find out where that annoying tapping was coming from. Turns out it was coming from the most annoying prick in Hogwarts. " The librarian just glared at me. I better go and sit back down.

" Oh really. Where was the tapping coming from then? " I swear to God, if he pulls that bloody smirk at me one more time, I'll knock it off his 'perfect' face.

" Sure your Ego's big enough there, Malfoy? " What a prick.

" My ego isn't the biggest part of me you know. " The dirty piece of crap. Damn it. Thanks to my Weasley heritage, my cheeks are now burning my face.

Thankfully, Albus was strolling over to us. Not so good, however. Since he's best mates with the prick I'm arguing with.

"Sup Scor... Are you two seriously arguing again? Just kiss and make up so I don't have to put up with this shit every frigging day." I'm sure I can't go any redder. But my cheeks are sure as hell trying.

Because, if I'm honest, I'm in love with the prick I'm arguing with, sad as it may seem. I've loved him since he and Al started hangin' out back in second year. I though it was just a crush at first, but as the months went by, my feelings just got stronger and stronger. Then, I realized I was in love with him.

" Why on earth would I want to kiss him. " Well, for starters, look at him! He's drop dead GORGEOUS.

" I've had enough of this stupid act, Rose. Just admit you love him and get it over with." OH MY GOD. Why would he say something like that. I never told anyone he liked Crystal Johnson back in third year.

"I do not love Malfoy, Al." Yes, Rose, you do.

"Liar. You are such a liar, Rose Weasley. Admit it. If you could, you would ravish him right now. In the middle of the library. You would strip him down and do unspeakable things with him." This isn't at all embarrassing. Where's Lily when you need her. She could help me.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Who was the last girl you slept with, Malfoy? Was it Rebecca? Or was it that dumb whore in the year above us? Diana or something." My face feels like an inferno now, thanks to my dear cousin.

"For all you know, it could have been both of them. And it's not Diana. It's Dianne." Did he just wink at me?

" I wouldn't be surprised if you had. Cough*MANWHORE*Cough." Crap. That Slipped Out.

"Stop going off topic, Rosie. Admit you love him, because, to be honest, I'm kinda sick of all this bullshit arguing. It's so obvious." I'll be amazed if I haven't got a tan at the end of this conversation because of the searing heat radiating from my face.

By the time I tuned back in to reality, Scorpi... Malfoy had left the library and Albus was sat on the table, glaring a hole in my face.

" Rose, I'm going to ask you a question now. Do you love Scorpius Malfoy?" Yes. Yes. Yes.

"Yes. Wait! NO." Holy F**k. I said yes.

"So why don't you tell him?" Well ...

"Because he'll reject my affection, tell everyone I'm obsessed with him, which will ruin my school life more than he already has." God dammit Albus. Face the fact I'm not telling him.

"I'll tell him for you then. He's my best mate Rose. He'll believe it more if it comes from me."

"For the love of Merlin, if you dare tell him I love him, Al, I will freaking kill you."

"Fine. I won't tell Scorpius." He said before turning to walk away. Wait a moment ...

"And no telling Lily!"

"Crap!" Ha. Ha. Ha. Got you there.

Scorpius' POV.

Great. Absolutely fucking great. She thinks I'm an utter knob! And I can't blame her to be honest. I act like a total prick towards her. Why can't you just man up, Scorp? Man up and admit you love her. You love Rose Weasley. Now then. Now you've admitted that you love said Ginger, what do you intend to do about it. Go and tell her. If she rejects you, at least you told her. Fine. You know what. I will. I will tell Rose that I am utterly and completely in love with her. What could possibly go wrong?

"ROSE!" Crap. No backing out now.

"If you're looking for Rose, she's sat in front of the Gryffindor common room. I think she said Lily locked her out." God that made me jump. I recognised the voice.

"Why are you helping me, Lewis?"

"My name isn't Lewis. It's Henriette. And a simple thank you wouldn't have gone a miss." Freak.

So, like Lewis said Rose was sat outside the Gryffindor common room. Damn, she looks hot! Wait. Why am I here again?

"Why are you here, Malfoy?"

"Um. I'm not entirely sure myself if I'm being honest." Why don't you just get 'Total Twat' tattooed on your forehead, Scorpius.

"Yeah, well my cousin locked me out. So if you're not helping me get back in there, please leave without annoying me." How 'bout if I snog the face off you first?

"I don't annoy you! You worship me, Weasel."

"You keep believing that, Malfoy. LILY! LET ME BACK IN!" By this time, she had stopped twisting the door handle and was now banging her fists again the wall.

"Not until you admit it!" The high-pitched, giggly voice told me it was Potter.

"Admit what?" Well. I wanted to know.

" Who's that with you Rosie?" Dumb bitch. How could she not know?

" It's Scorpius."

"Don't sound too thrilled about it!" She could have at leas ... She called me Scorpius?

"Oh believe me, Malfoy, she's more than happy you're here." Like hell she is. She resents me.

Rose's POV.

That evil bitch. She might as well have just told him I'm helplessly in love with him. I'm gonna freaking kill Albus when I find him.

"Very funny, Lily. Now let me in." He looks so cute. I better not be blushing.

"Sorry. Did I say something funny?"

"Yes. Now stop giggling and let me in, please."

"Just admit it and I will let you in."

"I'll say it again. Admit what?" Oh Merlin no.

"That she's in love with ..."

"LILY LUNA POTTER! SAY ANOTHER WORD AND SO HELP ME GOD I WILL HEX YOU!" I didn't want to shout in front of sex-god Malfoy over there but I had to.

"Who are you in love with then, Rosie?" YOU CLEARLY!

"Anyone but you."

"Now we both now that's not true. Don't we Rose?"

"Lily. Shut up. Please." My eyes are welling up now. Thanks a lot Lily!

"Just admit it then."

"You can't be serious. Just let me in."

"I could do it for you."

"Rose, are you crying?"

"So what if I am. It's no concern of yours."

Scorpius's POV.

Like hell it's not. I love you.

"Please tell me. I promise not to laugh." How could I ever laugh at you?

"She's in love with you, Scorpius. Isn't it obvious." Not reall... Holy God. She loves me. Rose loves me.

"Lily! Why would you say something like that to her when he's stood right next to her." Obviously Albus.

"Rose. Do you really love me. After all the taunts and all the names I've called you, you love me?"

"Yeah, Ok. Well done. You know my secret. I love you Scorpius. So make all the comments now and get it over wi ..."

I had to shut her up some way or another. And kissing her seemed the best option. It felt incredible. It was worth the wait. It was soft, but passionate. Two years of unrequited love poured into one floor-bound kiss.

By this time, Lily had opened the door and more than half the people in the common room were staring at us. Some of them made comments like 'Took them bloody long enough' and 'A Malfoy and a Weasley! It'll never last.'

After about 5 minutes of pure bliss, we separated and Rose was dragged into the Gryffindor common room by a smug looking Lily.

"Took you bloody long enough, Rosie."

"Oh, shut it Lily. I took enough time to admit that I'm in love with him." WOOHOO. ROSE LOVES ME!

"You never actually said it."

"Ok. Fine. I LOVE YOU SCORPIUS! Better, Lily. And, for the record, I DID tell him I love him!"

" LOVE YOU TOO, ROSE!" Well, I had to say something. And I do love her. So that seemed the best thing to say.

Reviews Mean Love x.x.x


End file.
